


His Mom

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Community: fic_promptly, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks about his parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my 1MW bingo table with the prompt, "Author's Choice" and the fic_promptly prompt "Supernatural - any - Dean's known a lot of women but never loved anyone more than his mom"

Dean sat beside the tombstone and silently considered it. While it had been one thing to stand over his father's grave and rail against the unfairness of his life, it was something entirely different to speak to his mom.

His father was a man - a very hard, flawed man - who had raised Dean and taught him everything he knew. His mom was a barely remembered fantasy of a life before. She was light, and warmth, and a snatch of a lullaby. She was protection, and memories, and a time and a place that he could never return to. She was everything tragic and perfect in this world.

Seeing her again last year had been both wonderful and painful, and he had refused to talk about it afterwards. Seeing Cass again had simply confirmed it. He had been ready to give up the hunter lifestyle and marry Cass, which was an extreme level of commitment for him.

And despite that, he still believed that Cass couldn't hold a candle to his mom. Hell, she had come back from death to fight a fricking poltergeist and save another family! That was saint-worthy in Dean's book.

His dad had been a great man, but Dean knew other great men. Dean's known a lot of women, but never loved anyone more than his mom.


End file.
